Dark type
Darkness sometimes represent evil and crime, but Dark Pokémon are quite misunderstood there. Dark-type Pokémon are known for often using sinister and deceptive moves such as biting and stealing. Some Dark Pokémon include Sneasel, Absol, Poochyena, Umbreon and Houndour. This is also the only Pokémon type which does not have a gym (only some Elite Four members use them). They are often used by criminals as well. Dark Pokémon are usually seen at night, but they are seen in the daytime as well. They are known as Darkness-types in the TCG. They are weak against Bug and Fighting moves, but strong against Psychic and Ghost. They are also completely immune to Psychic moves. Abilities of Dark Pokémon Natural *Aftermath - Just the Stunky family. *Bad Dreams - Unique to Darkrai. *Battle Armor - Just Drapion; This is a ability. *Big Pecks - Just the Vullaby family; This is a ability. *Chlorophyll - Just the Seedot family; This is a ability. *Dark Aura - Unique to Yveltal. *Defiant - Unique to the Pawniard family. *Early Bird - This is a ability. *Flash Fire - Just the Houndour family; This is a ability. *Hustle - Just the Deino family (Not Hydreigon); This is a / ability. *Hyper Cutter - Just Crawdaunt; This is a ability. *Illusion - Unique to the Zorua family. *Inner Focus - This is a ability. *Insomnia - Just the Murkrow family; This is a Visual ability. *Intimidate - This is a ability. *Keen Eye - This is a ability. *Levitate - Just Hydreigon; This is a ability. *Limber - Just the Purrloin family; This is a ability. *Moxie - Unique to the Sandile and Scraggy family. This is a ability. *Multitype - Unique to Arceus (Dark Arceus). *Overcoat - Just the Vullaby family; This is a ability. *Pressure - This is a ability. *Quick Feet - Just the Poochyena family; This is a ability. *Rough Skin - Just the Carvanha family. *Run Away - Just Poochyena; This is a ability. *Sand Stream - Just Tyranitar; This is a ability. *Sand Veil - Just Cacturne; This is a ability. *Shed Skin - Just the Scraggy family; This is a ability. *Shell Armor - Just Crawdaunt; This is a ability. *Sniper - Just Drapion; This is a ability. *Stall - Unique to Sableye. *Stench - Just the Stunky family; This is a ability. *Super Luck - This is a ability. *Synchronize - Just Umbreon; This is a ability. *Unburden - Just the Purrloin family. Dream World *Adaptability - Just Crawdaunt; This is a ability. *Anger Point - Just the Sandile family; This is a ability. *Infiltrator - Just Spiritomb; This is a ability. *Justified - Just Absol; This is a ability. *Prankster *Rattled - Just Poochyena; This is a ability. *Speed Boost - Just the Carvanha family; This is a / / ability. *Unnerve - This is a ability. *Weak Armor - Just the Vullaby family; This is a ability. *Water Absorb - Just Cacturne; This is a ability. *Wicked Thief Dark Pokemon Trainers Dark Pokémon Families Delta Species Dark Pokémon *Charizard *Nidoran♂ - Nidorino - Nidoking *Meowth (Dark or Dark/Steel) - Persian (Steel) *Natu - Xatu *Lileep - Cradily (Steel) *Deoxys Trivia *If a two-typed Pokémon is both Dark and Ghost type, both types cancel out each other's weaknesses with their resistances, leaving Pokémon like Spiritomb and Sableye with no weakness. *As of Generation 5, this is the only Pokémon type not to be used in a Gym. *As of Generation 5 there are only nine Dark type Pokémon (not including Dark-type Arceus) are fully Dark type, these are: Absol, Poochyena, Mightyena, Umbreon, Darkrai, Purrloin, Liepard, Zorua and Zoroark. Of these nine Darkrai is the only Mythical or Legendary (and the only Mythical or Legendary Dark type Pokémon excluding Dark-type Arceus), Absol and Darkrai are the only ones that either do not evolve or are an evolution, out of the ones that are evolved only Umbreon does not have the Dark type through the whole evolutionary line and out of the pure Dark types any evolutionary lines have only two Pokémon in each one and Dark type is the only type all the way through the evolutionary line. Category:Pokémon Types Category:Dark Pokémon